A Daughter's Love
by KC Kee
Summary: (for language.it might change for later chappys) Daughter? huh? What happens when Naraku gets ahold of some very intresting news? He has a daughter? (evil smirk) Who has a daughter? guess youll have to read to find out!
1. Osuwari

Disclaimer: I don't and probably won't ever own Inuyasha. Are you happy now? You've gone and destroyed the dreams of yet another person! *makes layers actually feel bad*  
  
*********************************************************** A Daughter's Love: Ch. 1  
  
"Inuyasha, Sit!" A distinct thud is heard followed by a small kitsune's giggles.  
  
"Ow, what did you do that for wench?" Inuyasha's question was met with a blank stare.  
  
"I believe lady Kagome felt the need to uh- subdue you before you pummeled poor Shippo into unconsciousness." Kagome gave Miroku a grateful smile which immediately turned into a look of utter disgust as another, but slightly louder thud was heard. Miroku, being the pervert we all know him to be, had tried to grope Sango yet again. With a sigh Kagome said," I need a bath. Sango? "  
  
"Yes, I believe I will join you." She said with a disgusted look.  
  
"And if either of you two peek, ill, ill.you won't want to know what ill do to you." She threatened as she turned toward the hot spring. The exact same worried frown crossed both men's faces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get out of here you freak! We don't want your kind here!"  
  
"M-my kind?"  
  
"Demons aren't welcome here! Nor are their hanyou bastards! Now get out!" The village leader roared to the small girl standing in front of him.  
  
"Hanyou?" The girl's eyes grew wide in understanding. "Syeo, you said you wouldn't tell!" the girl, who was crying now, called to her friend. The boy must've found his shoes fascinating, because he was studying them very carefully. Not once did he look at the girl. "Out hanyou, before we drive you out!" The crying girl looked at the assembled village. Their faces were dark and threatening, except for the few who wouldn't look at her. She turned and started to walk away, but before she had gone very far she heard the village, she heard the village leader shout," And don't come back!" The girl cried even harder as she ran from the village.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you the demon known as Naraku?"  
  
"Perhaps, but that would depend on who asks."  
  
"I have some information for you, but it'll cost you."  
  
"Oh? What information could you possibly have that would interest me?  
  
"It's about the hanou Inuyasha, and that dead miko of yours."  
  
"Inuyasha and Kikyo? I advise that you continue. But I warn you: If this information doesn't please me, I'm afraid that I'll have no choice but to kill you for wasting my time." The Man paled and sweat appeared on his brow. Though the man is obviously scared, he mustn't be too far gone into the dark depths of fear, because he has the nerve to ask," A-And what about my pay? I-Information doesn't come ch-cheap you know."  
  
"Pay? Not to worry my friend, you'll be paid in full for your services." Naraku says in a tone that, while meant to put the man at ease, merely made him shake.  
  
"Well, in a village to the east there was a girl. But she wasn't ordinary. The girl had white hair and golden eyes." Naraku sat up straighter with interest. He believed he knew where this story was headed." A child? With white hair and golden eyes? Were there any other distinctive markings by chance?"  
  
"No milord, though the child was skilled in healing, and it was s-said that about a week ago she was seen in the f-full moon to have changed. She h-had red tattoos on her face and she p-possessed claws. They say she i-is a hanou."  
  
"I believe I understand what you are saying human, but clarify this for me. What has this to do with Inuyasha and Kikyo?"  
  
"Milord, who do you suppose the parents of this child are?"  
  
"Hmm, thank you. This information was very useful."  
  
"So, I'll be pa-?" The man died before he finished his question.  
  
"Impatient, greedy pig. Here's your pay." Naraku said as he dropped a coin on the dead man's chest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AN: I bet you thought that I was gonna end it here, huh? Nope, not quite yet.  
  
'It's not like this is the first time it's happened.I've had to move to new homes because im different before. But Syeo was my friend, why would he tell? He prom-' "Child, why do you cry?"  
  
"Huh? W-who are you?" she said with a sniff.  
  
"Me? I am just a traveler, but I hate to see children cry. If you stop I will give you a present." The girl didn't like the feeling of the man, but did he just say a present? For her? "A gift? For me? "The girl asked, wiping away her tears. The feeling of abandonment and betrayal retreating for now.  
  
"Here." The man said as he tied a small necklace with a pink stone around the girl's neck.  
  
"Oh, it's so pretty! Thank you!"  
  
"It is nothing. Would you like to walk with me?" A fearful expression crossed her face. She shook her head and stood up. She didn't like the feeling she was getting from the man. She turned and fled into the forest.  
  
"The human was right. She looks much like Inuyasha. And now I will be able to find her when the time comes." Naraku said as he watched the girl's form retreat into the forest. ********************************************************** And that's my first chapter! What do you guys think? I won't know if you like it if you don't review. *hint himt* 


	2. Ch 2

AN: I'm so happy! I got a review the same day that I posted my fist chapter! Thanks Storm-maker, Beth, and AnimeAmba! *Disclaimer: I don't own it already! Won't even let a girl dream, God.* A Daughter's Love Ch 2  
  
********************************************************** "Inuyasha, hold on a minute." Kagome said. The day had passed without much incident, and Inuyasha wasn't in the most patient of moods. "This is like the hundredth time today woman. What is it now?" Inuyasha complained. "Shut up. I think I sense a jewel shard." Kagome paused to concentrate. "Yes, it's there. It's faint, but it's not moving either." "Then let us proceed, before it decides to move on," Miroku suggested. They set off east, toward the jewel shard. The trip didn't take them long, for indeed, the shard wasn't moving. *sniff sniff* "There's a demon up ahead, a hanyou. Kagome, how far away is the shard now?" "It's just up ahead Inuyasha. I'll bet that it's probably the hanyou that you smell that has the shard." Inuyasha smirked, "This'll be easy," he said as he took a few steps forward. The rest followed. Both Miroku and Sango had their weapons ready. Miroku with his staff and Sango had Hirikotsu out. They came into a clearing and stopped dead in their tracks. A small form was lying face down on the other side of the clearing. Kagome rushed forward and knelt next to the child. The others followed close behind. After turning the girl over and checking her over Kagome said, "Some of these are pretty bad.Miroku, Sango, I need you to find me some herbs. The first is a small, cream colored flower with large leaves. And the other one is a green, twiggy looking plant. They grow near the bases of tree trunks, Oh, and be sure to get the roots on that one. Shippo, you can help them. I'm sure you've probably seen it before." When on one moved she looked up. Though the resemblance was temporarily lost on Kagome, it wasn't on the rest of the group. What caught their attention was the girl's long white hair and- "Hey, guys! Wake up! I need your help. You three go and get those herbs, and you," she said to Inuyasha, "help me to find something for a brace. Her arm looks broken." So while Kagome searched the clearing, Inuyasha looked around the surrounding trees. The jewel shard forgotten for the moment. Soon the three herb hunters returned. Kagome already had a fire going and water heating thanks to Kiarra's help. "Kagome? Will this be enough?" Shippo asked as he set down a handful of flowers. Sango and Miroku added their herbs to the pile too. "Yes, this is fine. Thanks guys." Kagome replied. She ended up making two different things out of the herbs: drink form the spring plant's bark, and a cream that she put on the girls cuts. Once she was satisfied with that she applied the brace to the girl's arm. Finally, she sat back. But once she did she rushed over to her bag and began to dig through its seemingly infinite contents. She pulled out a permanent marker and uncapped it. "Damn it woman, that's worse than ink! Put the cap back on!" Inuyasha complained. "Oh shut up. Just plug your nose Inuyasha. I need her to drink the tea, and she can't if she's unconscious. Kagome knelt next to the child again and held the marker up to her nose. After a few breaths the girl's eyes fluttered open. Kagome recapped the marker. "Thank god," Inuyasha said as the offending smell began to disappear. "Wha-?" The girl took a sharp breath as the pain in her arm hit her. "Shh, shh. It's ok, It's going to hurt, just don't' move it. Here, "Kagome said as she held out the drink."It'll help to numb the pain. She took it but didn't drink it. "Who are you? Are you a miko?" Kagome smiled at the girl's question and replied,"My name is Kagome, and yeah, kinda." The girl looked Kagome in the eye and Kagome had to do a double take. I know those eyes. How many times have I seen them? They look exactly like Inuyasha's, not to mention the hair. But her thoughts were interrupted when the girl asked,"If you're a miko, you might be able to help me. I'm looking for a miko named Kaede-san. Do you know of her?" "Feh, why would you want to find that old hag?"  
  
****************************************************8 


	3. Ch 3

AN: Hey guys! Here' the next chapter! Who is this strange girl? Why does she wish to see Kaede? I might decide to answer some of these questions today. Maybe not. Just kidding! Don't come after me with torches and pitchforks please!  
  
A Daughter's Love CH 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kana, why are you here? How came you to the village?" a very bemused Kaede asked the child in her arms. She had been working in the village, helping to weed the fields, when the girl came running towards her from down the road. It had been a while since she had seen the child, but she hadn't changed. Not much had changed about the girl in all the years that she had known her. She looked down to see the girl's small shoulders shaking. She was crying." Why child, what is wrong?"  
After a few sniffs the girl replied," Kaede, He told. Syeo told." And she began to cry again into the old miko's clothes. I understand now. The poor child. Syeo was that friend of hers. Tut tut. Some people, demon blood or not, she's only a child.  
"Come now Kana. Come to my hut and rest. Then you can tell me all about it." She led the girl away over the hill toward her hut below the shrine and disappeared from view just as Inuyasha and everyone arrived at the village. "I wonder who that girl was. I hope she found Kaede-san." "Feh, who cares, she was just a brat." Inuyasha said, but it wasn't what he thought. Who is that brat? And how does she know the old hag? That wrinkled old miko has some explaining to do for sure.  
"Osuwari."  
"Holy shit wench, what was that for?! That hurt!"  
"Stop wining dolt, you wouldn't answer us and just kept brooding. " This earned a few choice swear words from our favorite hanyou.  
"Why don't we continue to Kaede-san's house? A hot meal sounds good about now anyway." Sango said as she stepped in.  
"Mmm, yeah Kagome. Let's go!" Shippo exclaimed as he began to pull Kagome toward the hut that was Kaede's dwelling at the base of the shrine. The others followed after the energetic kitsune and Kagome.  
~~  
Later that night, once Shippo and Kana had been put to bed, the group sat around the fire pit in Kaede-san's hut. Inuyasha had been quiet all night, which and made Kagome even more nervous than if he had been yelling up a storm. Then, Sango asked," Kaede? Who is Kana? Where is she from?" The old woman took a deep breath and let it out before answering. When she did she replied, "Kana-chan is from a village farther north. From what I understand, she was driven out because someone found out that she isn't completely human." She paused, to look at Inuyasha who was listening intently to the old woman's explanation." She is my niece. Aye, Inuyasha. The child be yours, yours and Kikyo's."  
Kagome watched as understanding dawned in Inuyasha's eyes. They flicked over to the two small, sleeping forms and then he abruptly stood up and walked out the door.  
With concern in her eyes, Kagome followed. Miroku made as if to follow but was stopped by Kaede. "Let it be hoshi-sama. Kagome found him standing on top of a hill, just staring out at nothing. Walking up behind him, she asked softly," Are you alright Inuyasha?" He jumped, as if he hadn't known she was there. This was weird in itself, but what caught Kagome off guard the most was the emotion in his eyes. Impulsively, Kagome stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around the hanyou, enveloping him in a hug. Slowly, he returned it. The two stayed like that, until Kagome sat and placed Inuyasha's head in her lap, stroking his hair and ears, and all the while not saying a thing. Kagome jerked awake to find Inuyasha staring up at her. It was still night out, but by the look of things, Inuyasha hadn't fallen asleep yet. "Go to sleep Inuyasha, there'll be time for answers in the morning, alright?" He nodded, and closed his eyes, finally drifting off into an uneasy sleep. Easing herself into a more comfortable position, Kagome fell back to sleep also. There would be time enough for answers and detail in the morning. 


	4. Whose my daddy?

AN: Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing; I get all warm and fuzzy when ppl like my stories. Anywho, yes, Kana is Inu and Kikyo's daughter. But! This is strictly not an Inu/Kikyo fic. So no worries. And with that note, and a disclaimer (I don't own Inuyasha), on with the show!  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Mm?" the white-haired hanyou asked as he lifted his head. To his satisfaction, a love mark was forming on the young miko's neck. He still couldn't believe that they'd just done what they had. The two were lying on the bank of a river not far from the village. Inuyasha had found her there washing herself and one thing had led to another.  
Kikyo leaned in and took his lips in a lingering kiss. "Good night." Then she turned around and fell asleep. Wrapping his arms around Kikyo's waist, he fell asleep also. That was the last time, the last time before Naraku came and destroyed everything. But, Inuyasha still couldn't understand how he couldn't have known about this. In fact, he was still having trouble accepting it. He had a daughter. Shaking his head he felt someone stir beside him. "Kagome," he whispered looking down at her. At the sound of his voice she snuggled closer to him. In response he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and breathed in her scent. So sweet, calming. What would I do without her? What would I have done last night if Kagome hadn't shown up? Their relationship had progressed a lot, at least when they were alone. They knew how much each meant to the other, but were still shy about showing it openly. So, to the untrained eye it seemed as if they were the same bickering teenagers that they had been. "You know, we'll have to go back and sort this out some time," Kagome's sleepy voice drifted up to him.  
  
Sighing he replied," I know, just a few more minutes." After about 10 minutes of just lying there and thinking and holding Kagome Inuyasha got up and helped Kagome to her feet. Then they started to make their way back to Kaede's hut. About halfway there Inuyasha stopped, his eyes fixed on two small children playing. It was Shippo and Kana." What is it?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha paused. He merely pointed. "Ah, that's cute. You know? I'm kinda glad that Kana is here. I mean, Shippo never has anyone to really play with. Come on Inuyasha; let's go talk to Kaede-san." Inuyasha nodded and followed her. A daughter, MY daughter. "Kaede-baba," Inuyasha paused, swallowing, "how can she be my daughter? I mean, she looks no older than ten. If she were mine she'd have to be at least 50 years old. Explain that."  
  
"Ye'd be correct at guessing the young one's age; Kana will be 50 years old this May. As I understand it, Inuyasha, It comes from her grandsire. Her demon heritage. If you look at her, she looks human, except for her coloring, most of the time." "'most of the time'? What do you mean? Does Kana have a time where she changes too? Like Inuyasha?"  
  
"Aye child, but not quite. For every hanyou has such a night, except unlike Inuyasha, it is Kana's demon side that emerges during her changes. Once a month, Kana becomes a full fledged demon."  
  
"But then the rest of the time she's all human?"  
  
"Nay Inuyasha. Her senses are heightened, but nowhere near your level of course." There were a few minutes of silence before Kagome asked,  
  
"Kana looks and acts like she's a ten year old, if she were fifty, wouldn't she, act older?"  
  
"That's a very good question Kagome, but as far as I've figured, her whole aging process is that of about 1/5 or so of ours, even the rate at which she matures."  
  
"I-Is she really mine? How is it that I haven't known about this Kaede?" The old miko turned her head, and seeing the turbulent emotions in the young man's usually guarded eyes, prompted the story form her.  
  
"This all took place after Kikyo had pinned ye to the tree Inuyasha. That is why Kana's very existence has been unbeknown to ye. And like in all pregnancies, my sister gave birth, but already by then she was becoming tainted with evil, Naraku's seed had already taken root. I was not yet eleven years old myself by that time, but after she saw the child, she told me to "take it away. That she never wanted to see it again. For you see Inuyasha, as you have come to realize, Kikyo loved the man you might've become, with the jewel. But she could sense Kana's demon side in her even then, and I believe it was too much to handle. So I hid her, and that night I brought her to a clan of wolf demons, it was the best I could think of at the time. No human mother would take in a hanyou child. I finally found a mother wolf demon who had recently given birth to a litter, and convinced her to take on Kana also. At least until she was old enough to take care of herself for the most part. Soon after that Naraku killed Kikyo, disguised as ye, and I've been keeping an eye on her ever since." Inuyasha sat back, taking this all in. "Kaede -sama?" Inuyasha jumped at the sound of Kana's small voice. "Shippo wants to know if its time for lunch yet. And. is he my daddy?" ~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************** AN: he heh he sorry for not updating sooner, but I have this problem of always getting stuck. Not to mention, I realize I'm in a kinda rut, but I promise you, the story WILL pick up. Ja ne! 


End file.
